How-to
Order a new client : 1) You need 3 offers, one that we want to accept and two settlement offers (which should have a higher price than the one we accept) : 2) Use formular on "S:\inst_iuw\admin stuff" for the order (for orientation, there you also find some formulars from previous orders) : 3) Ask Mrs. Lanka for permission : 4) Do the order (the formular can be faxed in Mrs. Nause's office) : 5) Hand out the formular and the 3 offers to Mrs. Lanka : Install a new client Installing and activating Windows #During installation choose as computername: IUW''”last two numbers of actual year”''-''“number of PC”''. If it is a laptop, put letter m ''after ''"number of PC” #Name according to Desktop PCs & Notebooks list ##Example: New computer was the second one bought in 2012, then the name is: IUW12-02 ##Example: If the new computer is a laptop, then the name would be IUW12-02m #After finisching installation run command promt as admin (Right click -> Run as Administrator) #Type: slmgr -skms kms.rrzn.uni-hannover.de:1688 #Type: slmgr –ato #Now Windows 7 schould be activated Introducing Client to the Domain : Go on step by step: #Advanced System Settings #(Tab) Computer Name #Network ID #enter IFGB ''as Domain #Restart and login in with an account so that this account can be used once the computer is not in the domain anymore (important for laptops) Install the following software #Sophos (This only works if Windows is activated( ##'http://www.rrzn.unihannover.de/sophos_download.html ##Use LUH-SophosAutoUpdate “managed” Installer #Firefox #Java, Flashplayer #Thunderbird #Zotero Addon for Firefox #Adobe Reader #Open Office #Chrome #Skype #7-Zip #Freemind #Dropbox #R #Tinn-R #Picasa #Microsoft Office 2010 ##After installation run e.g. Word or Excel ##Go to ''File-> Help -> change product key (take a look at gray folder in the hiwi desk for the license) #Uni Hannover font Rotis Sans Serif ##Either install the uni fonts with the cd from the Hiwi CD-Box(black) OR ##go to: S:\Admin\Uni Font and just double click the different fonts to install them. #PDF Creator #VLC-Player #Notepad++ Installing Thunderbird (Email) Download newest Version fromhttp://www.mozillamessaging.com/de/thunderbird/. Install using an administrator account (or in Win7 start from user account and approve as administrator). Enter account name as appropriate (e.g. grote@iuw.uni-hannover.de) and enter mail.rrzn.uni-hannover.de as In-Box-Server (Maileingangsserver) and smtp.rrzn.uni-hannover.de as Out-Box-Server (Mailausgangsserver). E-Mail-address is always the full e-mail-address! Port: 587; Verschlüsselung: Starttls; Authentification Mode: Password, normal. When you ask the user for the password, make clear that you ask for the e-mail-password and not for the network-password or any password. Uni Font Installation The Uni Fonts should be installed on all computers and laptops of the institute. The Fonts can be found under: "S:\Admin\Uni Font". Simply double click all the fonts and click "install" in the opened window. : SPSS Installation Installation Wir haben zusammen mit dem IEA von nebenan Netzwerklizenzen und eine begrenzte Zahl an Einzelplatzlizenzen. Im Normalfall installieren wir Netzwerklizenzen auf allen Rechnern. Die Einzelplatzlizenzen sind für die Fälle gedacht, in denen Leute mit Laptops nicht regelmäßig ins Institut kommen können, also in den meisten Fällen externe Mitarbeiter oder Leute, die ins Feld fahren. Da wir nun SPSS-Lizenzen über den RRZN Lizenzserver beziehen, hat sich nun auch die Installation für SPSS 20 leicht geändert. 1) Der Setup File liegt unter “S:\Admin\Programme\SPSS_Statistics20”, dort dann entsprechend dem System/OS den entsprechenden Ordner auswählen. (i.d.R. Windows). Der Pfad, unter dem die Setupdatei liegt ist nur über einen Adminaccount erreichbar. 2) Setup-File im entsprechenden Ordner starten (erkennt i.d.R. selber ob x64 oder x86 System vorliegt). 3) Durch die Menüs klicken. Sobald die Lizenzauswahl ansteht, “Netzwerklizenz” auswählen. 4) Sobald Lizenzquelle bzw. Lizenzmanager angegeben werden muss, folgendes eintippen. “port:spss-lic.rrzn.uni-hannover.de”. Danach auf “set” klicken. “weiter” klicken. 5) Das Setup sollte nun erfolgen. Es kann passieren, dass die Windows-Firewall SPSS blockt (je nach Sicherheitsstufe). Entsprechend am Besten das Programm einmal starten und über die Adminrechte Netzwerkfreigabe erteilen. Den Start am Besten sogar direkt mit einem non-Admin-Account machen. Wenn dann ein Probleme, das als “side-by-side”-Problem genannt wird, auftaucht, folgenden Fix anwenden: 1) Eine Konsole mit Adminrechten starten (bzw. in Adminaccount wechseln) 2) Folgende Datei ausführen ( http://community.spiceworks.com/how_to/show/1930 folgend): C:\Program Files\IBM\SPSS\Statistics\19\VC8\Vcredist_x86.exe bzw. C:\Program Files\IBM\SPSS\Statistics\19\VC8\Vcredist_x64.exe 3) SPSS neu starten Setup The IEA and the IUW share network licences and own a limited amount of single-position licences. Usually network licences are installed on all computers. The single-position licences are used when individual members work most of the time outside the institue. These are in general external members or associates that are on a business trip. Since we now obtain our SPSS licences via the RRZN, installing the programm has changed a bit. 1) The setup can be found in "S:\Admin\Programme\SPSS_Statistics19". Choose between OS or Windows (normally Windows). The path where the setup can be found is only accessable with an admin account. 2) Start setup (normally the system identifies whether it is a x64 or x86 system). 3) During the installation choose "network licence". 4) When filling in the licence source or licence manager type in the following: "port:spss-lic.rrzn.uni-hannover.de". Afterwards click "set" and "weiter". 5) The setup should start now. It is possible that the Windows-Firewall might block SPSS depending on the security level that is selected. Once this happens start the programm and allow SPSS to have network access with the help of the admin rights. If another problem occurs, which is classified as a "side-by-side" problem, do the following: 1) Start a console with admin rights (or log in with your admin account). 2) Execute the following data (http://community.spiceworks.com/how_to/show/1930): C:\Program Files\IBM\SPSS\Statistics\19\VC8\Vcredist_x86.exe bzw. C:\Program Files\IBM\SPSS\Statistics\19\VC8\Vcredist_x64.exe 3) Restart SPSS Creat a server account Log in to the server--> Start --> Active Directory Users and Computers --> choose institute --> right click regular user --> copy user --> change name etc --> during creation choose "Password never expires" or "Password must be changed at next logon". Password must be at least 6 characters long and must contain three of the following 4 attributes: #Capital letter #Lower case letter #A Sign: !%&_. etc #A number Printer installation on clients (for Guests) # Control Panel -> Hardware and Sound -> Devices and Printers -> Add a Printer -> Add a network, wireless or Bluetooth printer # Choose HP4015x on Server Oeko8 # Set printer as default Create Avira Antivir Rescue System Boot-CD/DVD If there is still a Antivir Rescue CD in the Hiwi-CD-Folder and the PC you want to scan is connected to the LAN via cable, you shouldn't have to burn a new CD. Just take the old one and wait for the update of virus definitions the CD will do by itself once booted. Otherwise: # Go to http://www.avira.com/en/downloads#tools #Choose tab "Utilities" #Choose Antivir Rescue System ##Click "more versions" ##download the ISO file #After download, double click on ISO file and burn image on CD or DVD #Now you can boot from CD/DVD to run Antivir scan : Merge local Acoounts with Serveraccounts Create user on server (see XX), log in once, log out after the user account has been copied from the server to the local station. Download user profile Wizard from “http://www.forensit.com/downloads.html”, unzip, start as administrator (XP: Switch to admin-account; Win7: Simply start and verify being admin) and follow on-screen instructions. Log out, log in again. Map network Drives Go to Computer and right-click, choose map network drive, Enter \\servername\path, e.g. \\oeko8\home\user-iuw (this should be done for all home-folders automatically) If the current user account is not a user on the server, you can use a different user account which is in the server's domain already. After clicking map network drive, click on other user to enter an account in the following fashion: domain\user, e.g. IFGB\roettgers. (Do not write \\IFGB\roettgers.) To make the server a trusted site, go to Control Panel->Internet Options (Classic View)->Security(Rider)->Trusted Sites->Click “Sites”->enter file://server, e.g. file://Oeko8, untick “only Websites” and click Add. This is necessary for connecting to databases on the server, for example. Otherwise Windows XP or parts of certain programs won't trust the outside source and reject a connection. Auf Ubuntu-Linux: Places->Connect to Server. Choose Windows. Enter server (e.g. oeko8), folder (e.g. /home/user-iuw), username (e.g. user-iuw), domain (e.g. IFGB). Connect. Enter Password. Printer installation on Server System Panel->Devices and Printers->Add Device->Follow On-Screen Steps At the last step, print test page Right-click on printer->Properties->Panel “Security/Sicherheit”->Add... and add either IUW or IEA or both Dann bei “Freigabe” auch einen Haken bei “Im Verzeichnis anzeigen” setzen Each printer needs at least 3 drivers: Win7 x64(installed automatically on server), Win7 x86 (32bit) and XP x86 (32bit) Drivers additional to the one on the server are installed as follows: (wusste nur Bernd) :: Drucker automatisch bereitstellen (funktioniert noch nicht so ganz): :: Druckerverwaltung->Druckerserver->wählen->Print->Rechtsklick Drucker->Mit Gruppenrichtlinie bereitstellen->hinzufügen->Gruppe auswählen : dann in der Konsole “gpupdate” eingeben : Assigning software to the client computers automatically through the server :1. Prepare .MSI file and put in under all(S:) Software (use orca-tool) :2. Within GPMC (Group Policy Management Console) select existing GPO (Software Update or Software installieren) open the Editor by right click à Computer configuration à Policies à Software settings à Software Installation à right clickà new Package à select the .MSI file :3. Assign GPO to respective computers by adding or removing under security filtering, you can create a new computer-group and name it according to assigned software. Apply WMI Filtering if necessary. Sharing a folder with other institue members To share a folder for a certain person from another institute, just logg on to the server, right click on the folder properties -> Security -> Edit ->and add the user. Creating images and using them boot-cd (should be in the CD-folder) einlegen im bios auf "Boot from CD" oä umstellen von CD booten lassen im bootmenü der CD Option 5 ("graphical environment") wählen externes laufwerk einstecken, auf der die image datei ist bzw. auf das die image-datei abgelegt werden soll im terminal "fdisk -l" eingeben, um die laufwerksbezeichnung für das ext. laufwerk festzustellen (für gewöhnlich "/dev/sdb1", auf jeden Fall aber das unterste laufwerk) - wenn hier allerdings schon steht, dass das Filesystem NTFS ist, dann kann man schon aufgeben, da die Rescue-CD NTFS noch nicht erkennt, glaube ich verzeichnis für das laufwerk erstellen mit "mkdir /mnt/external" das laufwerk in das erstellte verzeichnis einhängen ("mounten") mit "mount /dev/sdb1 /mnt/external" Erstellen eines images: partimage aus dem startmenü starten Die zu sichernde Partition wählen (für gewöhnlich sda1 oder hda1) bei "image file to create" den gesamten Pfad der zu erstellenden datei angeben, also "/mnt/external/imageverzeichnis/imagedatei" "Save partition..." wählen F5 für next nochmal F5 für continue, da die standeinstellung gut sind description eingeben bestätigen, bis der Prozess beginnt Useing an image: #Boot from Acronis 13 DVD #Choose: True Image => Recover => My disks #Browse path: ##If Image is on an external HDD just select the image file *.tib on the ext. HDD ##If Image is placed on a local client in the network, select: ###Computer Near Me => Ifgb => Client xy => Folder xy => *.tib #Next => Recover whole disks and partitions #Choose the whole "Disk1" => Next => Proceed